The Long Kiss Goodbye
by nancy fan
Summary: Ned is preparing to leave to begin his freshman year at Emerson, leaving Nancy devastated.


This story is set just before the files, as Ned prepares to leave to begin his freshman year at Emerson.

* * *

Carefully adjusting the strings of her bikini, Nancy stretched out contentedly on the frayed rug, enjoying the gentle warmth of the sunshine on her skin. Slumped lazily beside her, Bess heaved a sigh of exasperation as she scrutinized her freshly polished nails.

"Damn, I've totally messed them up again," she complained, holding the offending bright-pink nails out in front of her to examine.

"Get over it, Bess," George said irritably, rolling her eyes. "They're only nails, it's hardly a matter of life or death."

"I have a date with Oliver tonight, so yes George, I do actually consider it a matter of life or death," Bess retorted huffily, rummaging noisily in her bag for the small bottle of polish. "Some of us here actually care about what they look like," she snapped, tossing her blonde hair haughtily over her shoulder and sighing dramatically.

"Give it a rest you guys, please," Nancy pleaded, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head and turning to cast an imploring look at her two best friends. "Can we not just enjoy the last few days of the summer without this constant bickering?"

Sniffing indignantly, Bess set about repairing the damage to the nails before regarding Nancy curiously. "Hey Nan, when is Ned heading off to Emerson?"

"Tuesday," Nancy answered forlornly, shifting onto her side to face Bess.

"That soon?" George murmured, surprised. "God, where has the summer gone?"

"I know," Bess moaned, briskly shaking her wet nails in the air. "I can't believe we're back to school next Monday."

"Thanks for that lovely reminder, Bess," George commented sarcastically. "Are you trying to push Nancy over the edge?"

"It's not like I'm never going to see him again. He'll be home most weekends and there will be holidays and breaks," Nancy muttered distractedly, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail off her face.

"So long as you're sure," Bess replied noncommittally.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Bess?" Nancy demanded, flushing angrily.

"Well Nancy, he is going to college," Bess pointed out, shrugging knowingly. "I just think you should prepare yourself, that's all. Look at Jessica and Dave," she continued, shaking her head sadly. "One minute they're the perfect couple, all loved up, and the next, he goes to college and it's over within a week. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't warn you, that's all," Bess cautioned her gently.

"Way to make a girl feel insecure, Bess," George snapped heatedly, darting angry looks at her cousin. "Don't listen to her, Nancy," George said kindly, turning to her friend, "Bess doesn't know what she's talking about. Ned loves you and you love him. What else is there to worry about?"

"You know what George, you're right," Nancy agreed, smiling shakily at her friend. "We're going to fine, I'm sure of it."

------------------------

Sunshine reflected erratically on the glistening pool as Nancy and Ned walked hand-in-hand down the stark concrete steps, eager to immerse themselves in the cool, welcoming water. The pool was practically deserted save a few squalling toddlers, splashing delightedly under the watchful eyes of their weary mothers. Peeling off her cotton sundress to reveal a pale blue bikini, Nancy dove gracefully into the clear, sparkling water.

"Hey, wait for me, Drew." Ned jokingly protested as he plunged into the deep water, his strong arms reaching out to grab Nancy and dunk her under. Coughing and spluttering, Nancy finally broke through the surface of the water, her long hair clinging in reddish-blonde tendrils to her face.

"I'm going to get you for that, Nickerson," Nancy warned him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she disappeared deep under the water to grab his legs.

"Hey, cut that out, Nancy," Ned laughed, playfully firing water at his girlfriend before swimming furiously away in an attempt to avoid retaliation. Oblivious to the shrill, angry blares of the lifeguard's whistle and the disapproving glances from the surrounding parents, Ned somehow managed to grab hold of his struggling girlfriend, back her against the side of the pool and kiss her gently. "Now that's more like it," Ned murmured gently, inhaling a sharp breath as Nancy ran her hands down his side. Responding to his touch, Nancy wrapped her arms around his waist, her heart beating furiously as he tenderly swept the damp tendrils of hair from her face. Touching her lips against his one last time, Nancy unexpectedly lunged at Ned, shoving him deep under the water.

"You didn't really think you were going to get away that easily, did you Nickerson?" Nancy teasingly asked him, when he finally emerged from the water, his face and hair streaming.

Afterwards, Nancy and Ned lay sprawled on the cool grass, quiet and pensive as they watched the clouds drift aimlessly in the sky. Leaning over, Ned traced a finger down her goose-pimpled skin. "You're freezing," he observed, gently wrapping her in his towel and holding her close. Touched by his sweet gesture, Nancy moved in closer to Ned, burying her head in his chest, unwilling to let him see the tears slowly building in her eyes. She was going to miss him so much.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" Nancy finally asked him, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Of course we're going to be all right," Ned whispered soothingly, running his fingers over her tangled hair. "I'll be home all the time."

"I guess," Nancy replied doubtfully, squeezing back the tears that were threatening to spill. "But what if you meet someone else," she asked hesitantly, her voice shaking slightly.

"I won't, Nancy," Ned said forcefully. "I love you and I only want to be with you," he whispered reassuringly, pulling her gently into his arms.

-----------------------

Twirling a shiny lock of hair idly around her finger, Nancy half-heartedly pushed the remains of her dinner around the plate, her blue eyes staring blankly into space.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" her father joked, trying to coax a smile out of her.

"Sorry, Dad," Nancy said apologetically, flashing an unenthusiastic smile at her father. "I just have a few things on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?" Carson asked, his voice warm with concern. "It's not like you to be so down."

Releasing a shaky breath, Nancy raised her eyes to meet those of her father. "Ned's going to Emerson tomorrow," Nancy finally explained, her voice trembling slightly, "and I'm just going to miss him so much."

"Oh, honey," her father began soothingly, his face softening, "You'll still see him at weekends and during the holidays and don't forget that next year, you'll be the one heading off to college."

"I know you're right, Dad," Nancy said quietly, painfully swallowing the lump stuck in her throat, "but I just can't help feeling this way."

"He's going to miss you too, honey," Carson consoled her, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her.

"I suppose," Nancy replied uncertainly, a small smile begrudgingly appearing across her face.

"There's no supposing about it," her father declared, winking at her. "Now, come on and eat up. Are you going to be seeing him later?"

"No, Edith is insisting he stay home and spend some quality time with his family before he heads off to college," Nancy muttered darkly, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Be nice, Nancy," her father said, suppressing a smile. "How about we do something together to take your mind off it, maybe catch a movie?" he offered, piling the dinner plates into the sink.

"That would be great, Dad," Nancy said, smiling gratefully at her father and sweeping the remaining dishes from the table into the sink.

--------------------------

Late that night, restless and agitated, Nancy tossed and turned in her bed, desperate for sleep to come. Pulling the blankets tightly around her, she was too hot; kicking them off, she was too cold. Finally conceding defeat, Nancy irritably sat upright in her bed, her arms wrapped comfortingly around her knees, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to call Ned. Reaching into a drawer of her bedside table, Nancy pulled out a worn scrapbook, her heart clenching painfully as she flicked absently through the smiling photographs of herself and Ned pasted on the colored pages. Staring at the photographs, Nancy was suddenly overcome by a deep sense of loneliness, realizing just how special and amazing Ned was and how much she was going to miss him.

A series of taps against the window roused Nancy out of her thoughts. Pushing the heavy window open, Nancy's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Ned standing on the lawn.

"What are you doing here, Ned?" Nancy asked in amazement, her heart fluttering gently in her chest.

"I couldn't sleep, and I really needed to see you," Ned explained sheepishly, his face flushing slightly.

"I couldn't sleep either," Nancy admitted, giggling. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nan," Ned said softly, flashing her a smile. "Now get down here right now, so I can show you just how much."

"Okay, but quiet down," Nancy whispered, pressing a finger to her mouth. "You'll wake my dad."

The night was still and peaceful. Millions of stars twinkled down from the sky and the silvery moon hung grandly from the inky blackness above. Releasing a happy sigh, Nancy sat down beside Ned on the porch and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, reaching for his hand and squeezing it softly. "Who am I going to call at four in the morning when I can't sleep?"

"You can still do that," Ned reminded her gently, pulling her close to him. "It's going to be the same, really," he continued convincingly, running his fingers soothingly through her disheveled hair.

"No, it's not," Nancy argued tearfully. "I won't be able to see you whenever I want."

"That's true," Ned agreed sympathetically, brushing his hand gently against her face, "but we can still talk every night and I'll come home every weekend if you want me to. I love you Nancy, okay?"

"Okay," Nancy answered softly, nestling deep into his embrace, her mood slowly brightening. Content and relaxed in each other's company, Ned and Nancy talked for hours, their steady patter of conversation only slowing as Nancy drowsed sleepily on Ned's shoulder.

The early morning sky was bathed in shades of dusky blue and the sun was only just beginning to stir, when Nancy and Ned finally woke, her head resting comfortably on his lap. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her hair.

"Nancy, I've got to go," Ned whispered gently in her ear, softly brushing the strands of reddish-blonde hair from her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. Sleepily nodding, Nancy tilted her chin up for a slow kiss, then reluctantly untangled herself from his arms, her movements slow and heavy with exhaustion.

"Go back to bed, Nan," Ned advised her gently, pulling her close for a final hug.

"Okay," Nancy agreed, her voice low and muffled against his chest. "I love you and I'll come see you in a few hours."

"I love you too, Nancy," Ned whispered. "Don't worry anymore about us, because we'll be fine. I promise you," he added gently.

"I know," Nancy replied happily, a slight smile creeping across her face. Reaching up, she gently twined her arms around his neck and on tiptoe kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I feel a thousand times better already," she assured him lightly, pulling back to gaze lovingly in his eyes.

"Glad to be of service," Ned said jokingly, stepping out of her embrace and heading purposefully toward his car. "Now, I need to get some sleep, if I have any hope of making the drive to Emerson today," he exclaimed wearily, blowing Nancy a tender kiss goodbye.

He watched as she climbed back through her bedroom window, and she settled on the window seat, tracing the movement of his headlights until they were out of sight, his car engine out of earshot. Muffling her happy cry, she dove back into bed, pulling the blankets over her night-cooled limbs. She closed her eyes, still in the thrall of his embrace. She knew long-distance relationships were hard, but he had promised that, barring projects or tests, he would be back to see her every weekend, every chance he had. He'd be back for prom. He'd be back for her.

Nancy turned onto her side, away from the creeping light of dawn against her windowsill, and started counting down the interminable seconds until they would be together again.


End file.
